The Five Times Klaus Got in Damon's Bed and the One Time He Didn't
by nimthriel
Summary: Klaus always found a way to get himself into Damon's bed.


**The Five Times Klaus Got in Damon Salvatore's Bed and the One Time He Didn't**

**AN:** This seemed like fun.

**One:**

Damon wasn't sure what had made him agree to let Caroline throw this stupid party in the first place. Perhaps it was the adorable twinkle in her baby blues or maybe it was the fact that she was, quite possibly, the single most irritating person on the planet. He suspected the latter. Regardless of the reason, he now had a massive headache from all the teenage pheromones in the air. Damon entered his bedroom and unceremoniously kicked out the group of teens engaging in their own form of herbal refreshment, before grabbing an unlabeled bottle of bourbon and flinging himself down into his bed. He was able to enjoy his relative peace for about thirty seconds before someone disturbed him.

"If you value the head on your shoulders, you will leave now."

"Come now Damon, where are your manners?"

"What the hell are you doing here Klaus?" Damon took a swig from the bottle, not even raising his head to look at the other vampire.

"Can't I just drop by to visit my favorite vampire without an ulterior motive?" Damon took another swig and corked the bottle before lifting up onto his elbows.

"No. You can't. Now tell me what you want or leave."

"I sought respite from the adolescent rabble downstairs."

"So you thought you'd just follow me up here and ruin mine?"

"I was bored." Klaus admitted stepping forward.

"I thought Barbie would be able to keep you company." Damon bit back.

"She's otherwise engaged." Klaus said and by the look on his face, Damon guessed that she was tangled up with a certain hybrid that wasn't him. "Let's assume then that you are a gracious host and were going to offer me a drink."

"I've learned that it's best never to assume." Damon quipped and Klaus just stood, leaning against his bedpost, waiting for Damon to relent. "Fine," Damon deadpanned and he held the bottle out to Klaus, but instead of taking it, the original moved to Damon's side and lounged on the bed next to him. Klaus put his arms behind his head and seemed intent on getting comfortable.

"I said you can have a drink, not annoy me with your presence."

"Oh Damon, if you keep insulting me, I might start to think we're not friends."

"We're not." Damon affirmed as Klaus sat up to snatch the bottle out of his hands. He popped the cork and put the glass to his lips. The amber liquid swayed as Klaus raised it and drank deeply before handing it back to Damon.

"Alright Damon. I know when I'm not wanted." Klaus stood and left the room, but paused, smirking at the other vampire from the doorway. "Always a pleasure to see you Damon. Give Stefan my best."

**Two:**

Klaus knew that the white oak stake had to be stashed somewhere in Damon's things. His plan to search the other vampire's bedroom was foiled the night of the party when said vampire happened to have his fill of chaperoning the children and sought out reprieve. He was back at the Salvatore boarding house now, pulling apart the den as he drank copiously from Damon's private bourbon stash. He didn't know and honestly didn't care where the Salvatore brothers were and he couldn't be bothered to make his rifling any less obvious. He had turned over tables, upended desks, ripped apart bookshelves, and even went as far as removing bricks from the fireplace. He was becoming increasingly frustrated as he was forced to move his search upstairs. He entered Damon's bedroom again and began pulling drawers out of their bureaus. He completely demolished the wardrobe and dissected the bathroom, ripping up tiles and fixtures before crossing over to the fluffy bed. He ripped the mattress from its platform and searched through the bedding before tearing into the mattress itself. It was then that the door burst open and Klaus looked up to see Damon the fury unmistakable in his expression.

"You know you're going to have to replace that right?"

"This could have been avoided had you given me the stake as promised."

"You didn't actually think we were going to do that did you?"

"You didn't keep up your end of the bargain. Whatever I do to seek retribution is on you."

**Three: **

The next morning, Damon was awoken by a loud rapping on the front door. He groaned and sat up, cracking his back as he did so. The couch was definitely not the most ideal of sleeping arrangements, but Stefan had Elena over last night and could not be begged, bought, or bullied into giving up his bed for the night. This left a most unwilling Damon to doze on whatever furniture he could find that hadn't been demolished. The knock came again.

"Hold on!" he shouted in his impatience right before he opened the door. "What do you want?" he glared at the man in front of him.

"I have a delivery for a Mr…" the man trailed off and looked down at his clip board, "Salvatore." He finished glancing back up a Damon.

"I didn't order anything." The man looked back down at his clipboard.

"I don't have the order status, just the delivery confirmation. I gotta do something with it." The man persisted.

"What is it then?"

"A mahogany four post bed frame with a California King feather top mattress."

"Well," Damon said, understanding dawning in his mind, "It's the least he could do. Bring it in."

**Four: **

"Nice, isn't it?" Damon jumped up from his bed, startled when a voice spoke into his ear. He rolled his eyes when he saw Klaus on his knees, lounging on his bed, next to the spot Damon had just vacated. Klaus was grinning and it unnerved Damon for reasons he wasn't ready to admit. Instead, he turned and poured himself a drink almost unconsciously pouring one for Klaus as well. Klaus' smirk grew wider as Damon held the glass out to him. "I see you've remembered your manners this time Mr. Salvatore. It's is appreciated, but you still haven't thanked me for my generous gift."

"It was the very least you could do."

"Now that's not nice Damon. I spent all of yesterday searching for the perfect bed for you. Look," Klaus commanded before he began moving back and forth on his knees, snapping his hips forward in an attempt to rock the bed. Damon cleared his throat and looked away, "Virtually soundless." Damon's eyes widened as did Klaus' smile. The bastard knew exactly what he was doing and Damon needed to get rid of him quickly.

"Yes, yes. It's very nice. Thank you. Now get out."

"It's a shame," Klaus sighed, "that we can't be on more friendly terms Damon. I had rather hoped we could our differences aside and learn to co-exist." Klaus stood and placed his glass still full of whiskey next to Damon's hand managing to brush against him as he pulled back. "Thank you for the drink." And he was gone. Damon let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

**Five: **

Klaus' hands slid down his torso, gripping his sides firmly as he shimmied down lower, placing kiss bruised lips just above the waist band of his boxer briefs. Damon raised his hips trying to encourage Klaus' questing mouth further. Klaus palmed him through the fabric and grinned when Damon bit his lip, whimpering softly. He hadn't meant to show so little restraint when it came to the original. He was so wanton, so plaint beneath Klaus' ministrations that he felt slightly ashamed and knew that his pride was going to rage at him the instant he found his release. He couldn't find it within himself to care though, especially not when Klaus had just deftly removed his boxers, ghosting warm breath over his heated flesh. Damon tossed his head back and unabashedly moaned when Klaus grabbed at the base of his cock and pressed his lips against his flushed head. Klaus didn't hesitate in burying the rigid flesh in his hot mouth, pushing his head down until his nose hit Damon's pelvis. Damon's hands shot down to tangle into Klaus' blond curls, gripping tightly.

Klaus' pulled back, sucking hard, letting the tip pop out of his mouth before swirling his tongue around the head, delving back down and repeating. Damon's hips were moving up and down, trying to find his own rhythm and surprisingly, Klaus was letting him. Klaus groaned as Damon gripped his head, keeping it held up as Damon fucked into his mouth. Damon felt Klaus squeeze his thighs, but it was beyond Damon's self-control to stop. He could feel his body tensing, coiling up and Klaus looked so fucking sexy with his swollen lips wrapped around his shaft. Damon didn't hold back and Klaus groaned again as a sharp noise issued from Damon's lips and he slammed his hips home once more before arching up off the bed and shooting into Klaus' waiting mouth.

Damon sucked in a deep breath and sat up. It took him a moment to realize that he was alone and it was dark. Glancing at his clock, he noticed it was nearly three in the morning. Glancing down, he noticed that his cock was semi-hard and a tell-tale wet stain was beginning to leak through. Damon felt his cheeks flush and he groaned. This hadn't happened since he was human and Katherine had been holding out on him. Damon stood and dropped trou before walking to his bathroom, not giving a second thought to his surroundings.

If he had, he just might have seen the smirking shadow figure retreating from his balcony doors.

**Six: **

The next morning, Damon poured himself a drink feeling hazy and tired. He was never able to get back to sleep, the phantom bowjob resonating with him so much so that it was all he could see when he shut his eyes. Now, getting drunk seemed to be his only option and even though the memory of the dream assaulted him, getting drunk certainly made him care less about it. Groaning, he put his hands in his head. He knew what he wanted; the hard part was convincing himself it was okay to go after it.

_Fuck this. _Damon thought; I'm_ a fucking vampire. I don't need to do all this psychoanalysis bullshit. I want to get laid. Why the hell should care about the consequences? _Damon stood tossing his drink to the ground, he had made his decision.

It took Damon all of three minutes to reach Klaus' ostentatious mansion on the outskirts of Mystic Falls. He strolled calmly up to the front door and let himself in, passing the hybrids lounging on couches.

"What are you doing here Damon?" Tyler Lockwood asked from where he was sitting with Caroline.

"Paying my good friend Klaus a visit. Which room is his?" Damon asked and Tyler's eyebrows knitted together.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Don't make me rip your head off Wolf Boy." Tyler scoffed and stood, pulling Caroline up with him.

"Upstairs, third door on the left." Tyler said as he passed Damon, leaving out of the front door, Caroline and the other hybrids in tow. Damon smirked and using his vampire speed, bolted up the stairs and into Klaus' room. He calmly shut the door behind him and Klaus looked up from where he was reading a book by the fire. It was more than a little unsettling to see Klaus doing something as normal as reading.

"Damon," he voiced. "What a pleasant surprise." Klaus shut his book and stood. Damon quirked an eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you be plotting world domination or something?" He lifted the book, _Cujo, _the title read and Damon couldn't help but grin. _How appropriate._

"Is there something I can do for you Damon?" Klaus asked and it was then that Damon realized how close they were. His palms felt sweaty and his stomach began to roil, but there was no way he was going to back down. Klaus had issued an unspoken challenge whether he knew he did or not and Damon was not one to give up. In a burst of speed, Damon slammed Klaus against the wall and all but attacked his mouth. The pit of Damon's stomach burned as their lips touched and relief rolled through him as Klaus responded, very enthusiastically at that. As soon as Klaus' back was against the wall, the other vampire wasted no time in ripping off Damon's shirt before pressing against him, grinding their pelvises together. Damon moaned and pulled off Klaus' shirt in turn, bending down to rake his teeth over his collarbone and bite at his neck. Damon landed abruptly on his back on the bed after Klaus had pushed him nearly halfway across the room.

Klaus' eyes smoldered as he lowered his body on the bed, crawling over to Damon like a predator stalking his prey. The sight of Klaus' rolling hips and eyes nearly black with desire made him impossibly and almost painfully hard. Klaus noticed and drug his hand up Damon's leg and over his center, stopping on the waistband to undo the button and pull down the zipper. Klaus pulled the material down and Damon's cock sprang free, Klaus not hesitating to grip it and stroke upwards. Damon watched Klaus lick his lips and Damon lifted his hips in silent encouragement. Needless to say, Klaus' mouth wrapped around his cock was much better in real life than it was in his dream. In his dream, the heat wasn't as scorching, nor his mouth as wet and Damon arched into the heat, but Klaus held his hips down, looking up at Damon with knowing eyes. Damon nearly growled, but Klaus began to work his head up and down and all coherent thought left his brain.

Far too soon, Klaus licked up a line of precum from the tip of his cock and stood, ripping Damon's jeans off and removed his own, proving to Damon that his body was not the only one affected. Then, much to Damon's surprise, Klaus straddled him, leaning down to lick up his chest before sinking his teeth into the flesh at the base of his neck. Damon groaned, grinding his naked erection into Klaus' as he felt the blood being siphoned from him. He put his hands in Klaus' hair and pressed him harder against his neck, but Klaus sat back, Damon's blood running down his chin and used a nail to slice open his chest. He pulled Damon up and Damon immediately lapped at the blood gushing from the wound. Klaus continued rubbing against him, the heat and friction pooling between them becoming almost unbearable. In another move surprising Damon, Klaus reached behind him and gripped Damon's cock, stroking it in tandem with the pulls Damon's mouth made on his chest. The hand Klaus put on him was slick and Damon assumed that Klaus had coated it with excess blood. So lost in the haze of blood, Damon barely noticed when Klaus had readjusted their positions and cried out in pleasure as Klaus sank his body down, encasing Damon's rigid shaft within his tight body. Damon leaned his head back and Klaus' lips attached themselves to his neck, moving upwards to Damon's lips as he continued riding the other vampire. Damon locked eyes with Klaus and for a moment, it felt more personal than just fucking, but just as he felt the lure of affection, Damon shut his eyes and flipped their positions, pinning Klaus beneath him.

Damon didn't want to feel, all he wanted to do was pin Klaus down, and jackhammer him into the bed and when he chanced a glance in Klaus' direction, he could tell that that was exactly what the original wanted too. Damon snapped his hips forward, getting lost in the feeling of power that fucking Klaus gave him. Damon knew that Klaus could destroy him if he wanted, but here he was instead, supple and pliant beneath him, moaning his name as Damon continued to roll his hips, pushing deeper into the body below him. There was no higher form of praise and Damon, drunk on power and blood, let go, slamming indelicately into Klaus' body. He pulled out before entering him again, feeling Klaus clench around him, but the friction was not enough. He bent over Klaus' body and put a hand around his neck.

"On your knees." He demanded and Klaus grinned wickedly, mouth still stained with Damon's blood, making him appear that much more feral. Damon leaned back and Klaus flipped over, looking over his shoulder at Damon with a sneer. Damon grabbed for Klaus hips and pulled the hybrid's body back, putting his ass in his lap and slipping his cock back inside. They groaned in unison and Damon set the same grueling pace, his hips snapping forward, making an obscene slapping sound as they connected with Klaus' flesh. There was a pressure building in Damon's lower abdomen and he grit his teeth to keep the feeling at bay as he reached around Klaus' waist to grip his leaking member, stroking it firmly as Klaus keened below him. Damon groaned, squeezing Klaus' ass as the other vampire pressed back against him, rocking into him, making Damon's vision fade.

He could feel Klaus' body tensing and his breaths were coming in short, rapid bursts that Damon began to recognize as his own name. As his thrusts started to fall out of rhythm, Klaus began to push more into his hand and the sound of ripping sheets hit Damon's ears and he looked down to see that Klaus had completely shredded them as he tried to gain purchase as Damon continued to pound into him. Suddenly, Klaus went rigid and cried out as he came all over Damon's questing hand and the sheets below. Damon pushed into Klaus a few more times, but Klaus' ass clenched down so tightly, that Damon didn't last much longer and came with a loud shout, shooting deep into him. Damon collapsed against him, panting, pressing chaste kisses on Klaus' neck and shoulders slipping out of him as slowly as possible. Being inside his body felt amazing and he wasn't quite ready to forsake the feeling yet. Eventually, Klaus sat up effectively breaking Damon's hold on him. Damon propped himself up on his side, leaning on his elbow as he watched Klaus stand and wrap a bundled sheet around his waist.

Damon felt awkward. He didn't know what to say, he had come over and practically attacked Klaus, forcing him into compromising situations, kissed him, fucked him…

"If I'd known that it was going to be like this, I would have invited you over a long time ago." Klaus smirked at him.

"If I knew it was going to be like this, I would have invited myself." Klaus gave him a genuine smile then and handed him a glass filled with amber liquid. Damon downed the drink in one huge gulp and set the cup on the bedside table. He stood and pulled his pants on, looking down at the bed as he did so. It was slashed and stained with blood and cum, but it made Damon smile.

"I guess you'll be expecting new sheets then." Damon said and Klaus smirked while bringing his drink to his lips. He stared at Damon in amusement over the rim of his cup as the other vampire pulled his shirt back on. Damon nodded, "You'll be hearing from me then."

"Damon," Klaus' voice stopped him right as he reached the doorway, "I like to sleep on 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets, nothing less." Damon glanced at Klaus over his shoulder, "in charcoal grey please." He smiled and raised his glass before taking a sip and turning away. Damon let himself out, but just as he reached the rounded driveway, he was stopped again, "Oh and Damon," Damon turned to see Klaus standing naked on the balcony outside of his room, "I'll expect them soon and just as a precaution, you may want to bring two sets." Klaus stared at him boldly and Damon quirked his eyebrows before shoving his hands in his pockets and turning away. He couldn't let Klaus see the smile on his face, if he did, he would never let him live it down.

* * *

**AN: **Thank you so much for reading. Please review and tell me what you think!


End file.
